Wikipédia:Livro de estilo/Cite as fontes
Citar fontes (citação) mostra ao leitor a verificabilidade do artigo e o auxilia a encontrar mais informação. Se você consultar uma fonte externa ao escrever um artigo, citá-la é honestidade intelectual básica. Mais que isso, você deve procurar ativamente por referências de fontes respeitadas para citar. Se está escrevendo a partir de seu próprio conhecimento, então deve saber o suficiente para identificar boas referências que o leitor pode consultar sobre o assunto — você não estará sempre por perto para responder perguntas. E mais, isso força você a confirmar seus fatos, e você pode descobrir que não sabe tudo. O ponto principal é ajudar o leitor — cite tudo que você pense ser mais útil. Isto se aplica ao escrever sobre opiniões também — cuidado com a tentação de escrever frases vagas, como "Alguns dizem..." Quem disse, onde e quando? (lembre-se que a Wikipédia não é para suas opiniões ou para pesquisa original). Isto se aplica mesmo quando a informação é atualmente incontestável —, mesmo se não há debate agora, alguém pode aparecer em cinco anos e querer discutir, verificar, ou aprender mais sobre o tópico. Acrescentar referências, especialmente para informação ainda não apoiada por citações, é também uma boa forma de ampliar até mesmo artigos que você não escreveu. Se você encontrar uma determinada afirmação que necessita de referências, mas não tem tempo para procurá-las você mesmo, marque a frase em questão com para que os autores do artigo possam melhorá-lo. As referências devem ser reunidas no fim do artigo sob o título Referências (ou no formato de predefinição: ); veja abaixo uma proposta de estilo. O mais importante é colocar a informação completa da referência; no entanto, detalhes como o formato podem ser acertados mais tarde, se necessário. Referências no texto No texto de um artigo, devem citar-se referências tipo nota de rodapé, como: texto a referenciar.último-nome-do-autor, ano, capítulo, seção, página(as) Tais referências no texto ajudam a consulta das fontes, permitindo ao leitor pesquisar sobre um tópico específico. Para garantir a verificabilidade, é recomendado indicar, quando disponíveis na fonte, o capítulo, a seção, e a(s) página(as) onde se encontra o respectivo conteúdo do livro/artigo referenciado. Na impossibilidade de citação de nenhum destes identificadores, pode ser feita uma breve citação do texto na referência, atestando a passagem.Recomendação aprovada por consenso em 27 de novembro de 2017. Erro de digitação corrigido em 28 de novembro de 2017. Referências Bibliografia A secção de bibliografia, e/ou referências deve apresentar-se no fim do artigo, antes das ligações externas. Essa bibliografia deve usar o ano das publicações originais usadas; se necessário, devem ser acrescentados os capítulos (cap. 3) ou páginas (p. 15 ou pp. 12-23) depois do ano (+ vírgula), por ex. se a informação for difícil de encontrar em um livro grande; quando uma referência é usada como um substantivo, deve ser colocado o ano entre parênteses, por ex. Milton (1663) diz... Para dois autores, use (autor1 & autor2, ano), para mais autores, use (autor1 et. al., ano). A formatação da lista de referência é um detalhe secundário, não há consenso sobre o formato preciso de citação na Wikipédia. Mas se você não consegue decidir que estilo usar, ou se não sabe que informações incluir, segue abaixo um exemplo baseado no estilo da APA. (No estilo da APA, as referências são listadas em ordem alfabética por autor, e pelo ano para o autores iguais). Livros 300px|miniaturadaimagem|Livros são ótimas [[Wikipédia:Fontes fiáveis|fontes secundárias para artigos. Mas não se limite a eles, existem vários outros formatos aceitos.]] Modelo geral de referência a livros: * Autoria, no formato "SOBRENOME (ou apelido), Primeiros nomes". Título (destacado em negrito ou itálico). Edição a partir da 2. ª. Local de publicação: Editora (ou editor), ano de publicação. ISBN. Exemplos: * Côrrea, Manoel Pio. Dicionário das plantas úteis do Brasil e das exóticas cultivadas. Rio de Janeiro: IBDF, 1984. *: O exemplo acima é o resultado do seguinte código: * Côrrea, Manoel Pio. Dicionário das plantas úteis do Brasil e das exóticas cultivadas. Rio de Janeiro: IBDF, 1984. * Lincoln, Abraham; Grant, U. S.; & Davis, Jefferson (1861). Resolvendo Pacificamente Diferenças Familiares (3rd ed.). Gettysburg: Printing Press. ISBN 0-12-345678-9. *: O exemplo acima é o resultado do seguinte código: * Lincoln, Abraham; Grant, U. S.; & Davis, Jefferson (1861). Resolvendo Pacificamente Diferenças Familiares (3rd ed.). Gettysburg: Printing Press. ISBN 0-12-345678-9. Para um livro editado, escreva (Ed.) ou (Eds.) entre parênteses depois do último autor, antes da data. O ISBN (que é wikificado automaticamente) é opcional. Para um artigo específico ou capítulo em um livro editado, use: * Pooh, W. T. & Robin, C. (1926). Técnicas modernas de captura de heffalumpídeos. In A. A. Milne (Ed.), O Karma de Kanga, pp. 23–47. Floresta dos Cem Acres: Wol Press. Em muito casos é possível usar para automatizar a formatação da referência. No entanto, se sua referência precisa de uma citação mais complexa, é melhor não usar a predefinição e usar a citação correta, em lugar de tentar adaptar a referência a um modelo inadequado. A Wikipédia não tem falta de espaço, portanto não é necessário abreviar nomes; uma boa norma é listá-los como estão escritos no artigo ou livro original. Se a Wikipédia tem uma página para o livro, faça do título um link para ela, mas mantenha a referência completa (por exemplo, para impressão). Notas # o et al é para quando existem outros autores que não são mencionados, mas também pode ser utilizada a fórmula "e outros" ou "entre outros". É aconselhado que indique todos os autores se estes forem dois ou três - use o et al apenas para o caso de mais de três autores. # Prefere-se, para separar as secções, usar o ponto e vírgula, em vez de apenas vírgula, excepto entre o apelido e o resto do nome. # Nunca esquecer o asterisco antes da referência - na Wikipédia fica melhor. Há também quem prefira escrever o nome do autor por extenso, respeitando a ordem original, já que existe alguma dificuldade, em alguns casos, em saber qual é o apelido ou quando é que ele começa. Em caso de dúvida, esta será, com certeza, uma boa solução de compromisso. Há ainda quem prefira escrever o sobrenome em maiúsculas, como é frequente em vários trabalhos académicos. Documentos considerados no todo CD e CD-ROM Modelo de referência a CD e CD-ROM: * Autoria, no formato "SOBRENOME (ou apelido), Primeiros nomes". Local: Editora ou empresa, Ano. Número do CD. Programa a que se destina. Descrição do meio. Dicionário Modelo de referência a dicionários: * Autoria, no formato "SOBRENOME (ou apelido), Primeiros nomes". Título: subtítulo. Edição. (se houver) Local: Editora, data. Nº de páginas ou vol. (opcional). Exemplos: * FERREIRA, Aurélio Buarque de Hollanda. Novo dicionário da língua portuguesa. Rio de Janeiro: Nova Fronteira, 1986. 1838 p. *: O exemplo acima é o resultado do seguinte código: * FERREIRA, Aurélio Buarque de Hollanda. Novo dicionário da língua portuguesa. Rio de Janeiro: Nova Fronteira, 1986. 1838 p. * FERREIRA, Aurélio Buarque de Hollanda. Novo dicionário da língua portuguesa - Século XXI. Rio de Janeiro: Nova Fronteira, 2º ed., 1993, ISBN 85-209-0411-4. *: O exemplo acima é o resultado do seguinte código: * FERREIRA, Aurélio Buarque de Hollanda. Novo dicionário da língua portuguesa - Século XXI. Rio de Janeiro: Nova Fronteira, 2º ed., 1993, ISBN 85-209-0411-4. Dissertação e tese Modelo de referência a dissertações e teses: * Autoria, no formato "SOBRENOME (ou apelido), Primeiros nomes". Título. Data. Categoria (grau e área). Nome da instituição de defesa, local. Pode-se utilizar uma das predefinições , , ou para facilitar este processo. E-mail Um e-mail não serve como fonte bibliográfica. Qualquer informação que se utilize a partir de um e-mail pressupõe que conhecemos a fonte bibliográfica utilizada pelo remetente original do e-mail. Nesse caso, utiliza-se qualquer uma das formatações indicadas nesta página. Enciclopédias Modelo de referência a artigo ou verbete com assinatura: * CASTELO-BRANCO, Fernando; Afídio, in "Enciclopédia Verbo Luso-Brasileira da Cultura, Edição Século XXI", Volume I, Editorial Verbo, Braga, Janeiro de 1998. Se o verbete estiver sem assinatura, a referência deve ser feita da mesma forma com que se cita um dicionário. Pode-se utilizar a predefinição para facilitar este processo. Entrevista Uma entrevista feita pelo próprio wikipedista não pode ser aceite como fonte bibliográfica, já que fere o princípio da verificabilidade. Contudo, qualquer entrevista publicada pode ser utilizada, usando-se, nesse caso, a formatação prevista nesta página para o correspondente suporte de informação (filme, periódico, livro, etc...). Pode-se utilizar a predefinição para facilitar este processo. Eventos Para eventos (como seminários, encontros, convenções, conferências) usa-se o seguinte modelo geral: * NOME DO EVENTO, edição, ano, local. Exemplo fictício: * ENCONTRO MUNDIAL DE WIKIPEDISTAS, 1., 2008, Atlântida. Filmes Modelo de referência a filmes: * Título. Diretor (realizador). Local: Produtora, distribuidora, data. Tipo de suporte (se é DVD ou fita de videocassete) (duração), sistema de reprodução (PAl-M ou VHS), som ou mudo., cor ou preto-e-branco (color ou p&b)., legendado ou dublado (para filmes estrangeiros). Leis Modelo de referência a legislações: * Local de jurisdição (BRASIL, por exemplo, em maiúsculas). Título (Lei ou Decreto) n.º, de (data). Ementa. Nome do Órgão que publicou (em itálico), local, v., n.°., p., data. Livros considerados sagrados Ao efectuar referências a textos contidos em livros considerados sagrados por algumas religiões, tal como a Bíblia, o Alcorão ou outras obras similares. * A Bíblia contém livros, capítulos e versículos. Será preferível referir o nome do livro que se pretende citar usando o seu nome completo e não simplesmente uma abreviatura. Caso se pretenda apenas referenciar a localização de uma determinada porção de texto, a fonte poderá ser referida entre parênteses, tal como: :"Há mais felicidade em dar que em receber" (Atos 20:35). Especialmente ao se efectuarem transcrições de versículos bíblicos, será útil referir a tradução usada como fonte. Para isso, dever-se-á indicar entre parênteses o nome da tradução ou simplesmente a sua sigla. Em ambos os casos, se possível, deverá ser colocado um link para a página na Wikipédia onde se prestam mais informações sobre a versão usada. Também será útil adicionar um link para uma fonte externa onde o texto integral da tradução citada esteja disponível. Vejamos um exemplo: :"Toda a Escritura é divinamente inspirada, e proveitosa para ensinar, para redarguir, para corrigir, para instruir em justiça; Para que o homem de Deus seja perfeito, e perfeitamente instruído para toda a boa obra." (1 Timóteo 3:16, 17 – ACF – Almeida Corrigida Fiel) As coordenadas de localização dos textos poderão ser referidas das seguintes formas: * Um único versículo :Exemplo: Livro (espaço) capítulo (dois pontos) versículo. :Resultado: Mateus 7:12 * Dois versículos em sequência ou mais do que dois versículos não sequenciais no mesmo capítulo :Exemplo: Livro (espaço) capítulo (dois pontos) versículo (vírgula e espaço) outro versículo. :Resultado: João 13:34, 35 :Resultado: Efésios 5:25, 28, 33 * Mais do que dois versículos sequenciais no mesmo capítulo :Exemplo: Livro (espaço) capítulo (dois pontos) versículo (travessão) versículo final. :Resultado: 1 Coríntios 13:4-7 * Dois ou mais versículos em capítulos diferentes do mesmo livro :Exemplo: Livro (espaço) capítulo (dois pontos) versículo (ponto e vírgula e espaço) capítulo (dois pontos) versículo. :Resultado: 1 João 4:8; 5:2 * Versículos em livros diferentes :Exemplo: Livro (espaço) capítulo (dois pontos) versículo (ponto e vírgula e espaço) livro (espaço) capítulo (dois pontos) versículo. :Resultado: Mateus 22:39; Tiago 2:8 * O Alcorão contém capítulos ou suratas, que usualmente possuem um título, e versículos. Poder-se-ão usar regras similares às acima descritas para a Bíblia. :Exemplo: Título da surata (espaço) surata (dois pontos) versículo. :Resultado: Al-Ma’ida Mesa 5:46, 47 Páginas da internet No caso da indicação de sites, deve indicar: * O autor (se estiver identificado); * O título da página (se estiver explícita); * O endereço; * A data de acesso (se fez alterações no artigo, com base numa página da internet, indique a data do último acesso) Exemplo: * Gates, B. & Ballmer, S. (1998). Homepage do Defensor do Código Aberto http://www.opensource.org/halloween/halloween1.php. Acessado (ou Visitado) em 5 de Agosto de 2003. Os dados entre parênteses devem ser a data ou o ano em que o documento foi criado, ou editado pela última vez; deve ser omitido se não puder ser determinado. Pode-se utilizar a predefinição para facilitar este processo. Partes de documentos Artigos de periódicos Modelo de referência à parte de artigos de periódicos: * Autoria, no formato "SOBRENOME (ou apelido), Primeiros nomes". Ano da publicação. (algarismo entre parêntesis) Título do artigo em negrito. Título da publicação (em série em itálico.) ISSN. Volume, Número, Número das páginas inicial e final. Exemplos: * Brandão, M.; Gavilanes, M. L. (1992). Espécies árboreas padronizadoras do Cerrado mineiro e sua distribuição no Estado. [http://www.epamig.br Informe Agropecuário] 16 (173), 5-11. *: O exemplo acima é o resultado do seguinte código: * Brandão, M.; Gavilanes, M. L. (1992). Espécies árboreas padronizadoras do Cerrado mineiro e sua distribuição no Estado. [http://www.epamig.br Informe Agropecuário] 16 (173), 5-11. * Brandybuck, M. (1955). Herb-lore of the Shire. (Tradição herbal do Shire). [http://www.rsc.org/Publishing/Journals/JI J. Royal Institute of Chemistry] 10 (2), 234–351. *: O exemplo acima é o resultado do seguinte código: Brandybuck, M. (1955). Herb-lore of the Shire. (Tradição herbal do Shire). [http://www.rsc.org/Publishing/Journals/JI J. Royal Institute of Chemistry] 10 (2), 234–351. Note que os números depois do nome do periódico indicam: volume (número da edição, opcional), números das páginas. Use maiúsculas apenas para a primeira palavra do título, nomes próprios, e a primeira palavra depois de dois pontos/espaço/hífen. Para um artigo disponível online, torne o nome título do artigo um link para a versão online — veja como fazê-lo nesta página de ajuda. Artigos de jornais e revistas (ou periódicos online) Modelo de referência à parte de artigos de jornais e revistas, com autor: * Blair, Eric Arthur (29 de Agosto de 1949). Ansiando por um futuro brilhante. New English Weekly, p. 57. Ou, para artigos sem autor, coloque o título antes: * Sobre a importância da modéstia (5 de Maio de 1821). Pravda, pp. B1, C12. Mais uma vez. para artigos online, faça do título do artigo um link para a URL; pode não ser possível fornecer um número de página neste caso, por exemplo: * Chalmers, Rachel (1 de Setembro de 2000). O guru dos gurus do Unix. http://dir.salon.com/tech/feature/2000/09/01/rich_stevens/index.html. Salon. Pode-se utilizar uma das predefinições , , ou para facilitar este processo. Periódico (jornais e revistas) Para publicações periódicas usa-se seu título em maiúscula, seguido do local, editor, ano do primeiro e último volumes (se já encerrada a publicação); são opcionais também as notas especiais, tais como títulos anteriores, ISSN, etc. A presente fórmula destina-se à citação de um periódico em sua integralidade. Ver em seção abaixo as orientações para citar artigos específicos. * SELECTA ACADÊMICA. Caetité: Academia Caetiteense de Letras, 2001-, mensal. Boletins de imprensa de companhias Eis como referir uma publicação institucional: * Siemens AG (13 de Julho de 1999). Shell e Siemens fomentam fábrica de células de combustível sem emissões http://www.siemens.com/page/1,3771,229910-1-11_0_0-0,00.html. Press Release. Se o boletim de imprensa está também disponível online, faça do título uma hiperligação para a URL. Exemplos do estilo APA para muitos outros tipos de documento podem ser vistos na página "Citation Style Guides" http://library.concordia.ca/help/howto/citations.html. No entanto, seu senso comum tem a última palavra — de que informação o leitor precisa para encontrar a referência em questão? Programa de televisão e rádio Programas de televisão ou rádio só podem constituir fontes aceites pela Wikipédia se houver alguma forma de acesso aos mesmos por parte de outros wikipedistas, por exemplo, se o vídeo ou gravação estiver disponível, de forma legal, na internet ou noutro suporte devidamente publicado. Nesse caso, a fonte deve ser apresentada segundo os moldes habituais para site da internet ou outro género de publicação. Programas de televisão ou rádio que não se mostrem disponíveis ou que existam apenas no arquivo privado das respectivas emissoras ou em gravações pessoais não podem ser aceites como fontes, já que para que uma fonte seja considerada "verificável" é necessário que esteja disponível pelo menos para um número significativo de outros wikipedistas. Pode-se utilizar uma das predefinições , , , para facilitar este processo. Detalhes Uma citação deve incluir informação suficiente para permitir ao leitor encontrar as fontes. Às vezes você pode querer dar uma explanação mais completa sobre a forma como soube de algo, ou por que suas fontes são confiáveis. Se o debate é importante, você pode comentar isto no próprio artigo. Se não, pode deixar uma anotação na página de discussão do artigo. Isto não ajudará necessariamente os leitores, mas pode ajudar outros wikipedistas a tentar melhorar o artigo. Ferramentas para citações Há ferramentas que podem ser utilizadas para facilitar a formatação de citações; em língua portuguesa há uma versão do MakeRef. Usando o Editor Visual, referências podem ser formatadas automaticamente usando apenas um URL, PubMed-id ou doi. Arquivamento de referências Na internet, existem projetos de arquivamento de sítios eletrônicos, tais como o Internet Archive e o WebCite, que servem para salvar em servidores próprios cópias de páginas web, num determinado momento. Estes possuem a vantagem de fazer com que um artigo referenciado deixe de ter referências visíveis caso o autor da página usada como fonte simplesmente a retire do ar, ou mude o seu conteúdo. Embora não seja obrigatório, considere utilizar estes serviços ao citar suas referências, especialmente se estiver trabalhando seu artigo para candidato a destaque, se houver possibilidades de a fonte tornar-se indisponível repentinamente, ou se a informação referenciada for consideravelmente controversa. Citando a Wikipédia Para sugestões sobre como citar a Wikipédia, veja Wikipedia:Citando a Wikipédia. Referências vs. bibliografia A bibliografia difere da referência bibliográfica. A referência ocorre quando um texto é citado no corpo do trabalho, ou seja: a obra foi usada para a elaboração do texto. Já a bibliografia é uma relação feita de obras sobre o assunto, que o autor recomenda a leitura - não necessariamente consultadas para a elaboração do texto. É interessante a citação de bibliografia sobre certo assunto, pois possibilita que quem venha a consultar um determinado verbete tenha condições de localizar outras fontes que tratem do tema em questão. Referências * ABNT. NBR 6023: Informação e documentação - Referências - Elaboração. Rio de Janeiro: ABNT, 2000. (norma brasileira) * NP 405-1. 1995, Informação e documentação - Referências bibliográficas: documentos impressos. IPQ. (norma portuguesa) * NP 405 - 2. 1998, Informação e Documentação - Referências Bibliográficas. Parte 2: Materiais não livro. IPQ. (norma portuguesa) * NP 405 - 4. 2003, Informação e Documentação - Referências Bibliográficas. Parte 4: Documentos electrónicos. IPQ. (norma portuguesa) * ISO 690. 1987, Documentation - Références bibliographiques : contenu, forme et structure. ISO. (norma internacional) * ISO 690 - 2. 1997, Information and documentation - Bibliographic references. Part 2: electronic documents or parts thereof. ISO. (norma internacional) * ALVES, Maria Bernardete Martins; ARRUDA, Susana Margareth. Como fazer referências: (bibliográficas, eletrônicas e demais formas de documentos). Ver também * Biblioteca * Verificabilidade * Fontes confiáveis * Predefinição:Carece de fontes * Predefinição:Mais fontes * Predefinição:DOI * Digital object identifier Ligações externas * Livro de estilo/Cite as fontes Categoria:!Política de verificabilidade